Georgina Giles
' '''Georgina "George" Giles, is Sally's youngest child and only daughter, making her Vlad's maternal younger half-sister. She prefers to be called George rather than Georgina. Appearance George is a very cute girl and looks a lot like Vlad. She has curly brunette hair and looks about 12 or 13 years old. Personality George appears to be very friendly and bubbly. She talks a lot and is not afraid to say what she thinks. She likes computer games and is permanently attached to her Smartphone. She also seems to be fairly intelligent; she can read Latin and has an aspiration to be an archeologist and work in South America. Series 5 George's first appearance is in "Flesh and Blood". She arrives with Sally after Vlad invites her to stay at Garside Grange, which has been converted into a hotel. Vlad finds a picture George has of a baby, and she tells him that the picture is of her older half-brother "Adam". In "Once Bitten, Twice Shy", George is told by her mother that Vlad is Adam. She seems to think Vlad is cool, especially when Vlad allows her to go outside into the courtyard. Left to wander around, however, George comes across Ingrid's attic room in her search for a Wi-Fi connection for her phone. George tries to befriend Ingrid, but it turns out Ingrid is manipulating her into giving password hints to her mother's files. George finds out they are all vampires when Ingrid becomes angry and hisses at her. George still likes her older brother though, despite her hatred of Ingrid. She and her mother stay at Garside for a little while and George often hangs out with Asan, probably because they are around the same age. The two are persuaded to enter the Blood Mirror, where Ingrid forces them to retrieve Elizabeta from the lake. After this incident Sally and George leave, but Vlad stays at Garside, despite his wish to join them. Sally and George return to Garside for Vlad's eighteenth birthday but are captured by Shango's men when the Vampire High Council arrive. George later manages to escape, but she runs straight into the Magister Maleficorum which she opens, releasing the Blood Seed. Asan finds her, but tries to help her escape the binding of the Blood Seed, saying that he considers them to be friends. George later joins in the circle to defeat Morgan and the Blood Seed. Realizing his human family is in danger as long as they know him, Vlad persuades Sally to agree to being mindwiped so she won't remember him. George was also likely mindwiped. Sally and George then return home, leaving Garside forever. Relationships Vladimir Dracula Vladimir is George's maternal older half-brother. George takes an immediate liking to Vlad, though she's unaware that he is her maternal older half-brother. In episode 4 George tells Sally that she thinks her brother has "taste". Sally Giles Sally is Georgina Giles' mother. She is shown to have a very good relationship with her mother and they do lots of activities together such as sailing and rock climbing. Ingrid Dracula George does not get on well with Vlad's older half sister. George tried to make friends with Ingrid, but Ingrid found her annoying. George calls her a "selfish bully" at the end of episode 4. Family *Sally Giles (mother) *Vladimir Dracula (maternal older half-brother) *George's father (deceased) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Gileses